


field trip

by alternate_me



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Ronan Lynch, Raven Cycle Spoilers, Short, Tired Adam Parrish, clueless gansey, like literally one scene i thought would be cute, mentioned noah, pynch - Freeform, takes place between books 1 and 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternate_me/pseuds/alternate_me
Summary: It's summer and Gansey is determined to delineate the perimeter of Cabeswater, which includes bringing Blue, Adam and Ronan on little field trips. Normally everything goes smoothly  for Ronan, however, on that particular day, Blue is refusing to move from the front seat, and so he ends up sharing the back seat with a very tired Adam Parrish.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	field trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donamorte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donamorte/gifts).



> So, guys, I've started reading the Raven Cycle. That's due to months of pressure from my friends - to whom I'd like to express my most sincere gratitude as I'm now completely in love with the story and its characters.
> 
> I've read the first two books and have just started the third one. So this story contains SPOILERS for "The Raven Boys" and "The Dream Thieves".
> 
> I would also like to congratulate @donamorte on her birthday. This is your official birthday message, hon.

Ronan waited in the car park beside Monmouth Manufacturing. Gansey had told him he and Adam planned to stop by Blue while Ronan went to church. They had to sort some things out about their field trip that day, and then they would pick him up after mass.

Ronan sighed, impatient at the impossibly hot Sunday. He had arrived at a point where he was seriously considering going back to the apartment and changing his shirt to anything but black when the Pig finally appeared on Monmouth Avenue. 

It pulled to the side of the road in front of him. Ronan was about to open the door when he realized Blue was occupying the passenger seat. 

He looked at her. 

She held his gaze. 

Then he threw a quick look at the other occupants of the car. Gansey was obviously driving, and, on the back seat, there was Adam. He looked back at Blue.

“Noah?” he asked.

“He was with us back at Blue’s” Adam said from the back seat “But then he started to fade. Now he’s completely gone”

Ronan wasn’t surprised, as Noah disappearing - altogether with power surges and outages - had become quite common since Adam wake up the ley line. 

And Blue was still on the passenger seat.

“Move” he finally said.

She looked as though she was about to say something, but then she didn’t, letting out an exasperated sound instead. However, Blue didn’t move. And Ronan just stood there, staring at her. Two could play this game.

“Ronan, come on” Gansey said after a few seconds of the hot summer day invading the interior of the Camaro. Ronan could feel the feeble cool breeze of the air conditioning struggling to keep the atmosphere acceptable “Get in the car” 

Ronan growled. But this time he opened the door and waited for Blue to move forward on the passenger seat so that he could climb onto the back.

“Happy?” he asked, as he settled himself on the slightest cooler interior of the Camaro. 

“Immensely” she replied. 

Gansey started the car, and they were off to whatever place they ought to explore that day in order to better delineate the perimeter of Cabeswater.

“Still not getting enough sleep, Parrish?” Ronan asked even before they’d left the city.

Adam had huge dark circles beneath his eyes, and his skin was pale, there was a sick aspect about it. He looked as though he was about to die within the next few days. Or as though he’d been dead for at least a similar amount of time.

Ronan expressed his impressions.

“Are we sure Noah is the only one of us who’s dead?”

Parrish looked at him, eyes and expression tired. He didn’t answer. Ronan caught a glimpse of Gansey looking at him from the corner of his eye. His expression was both a reprehension to Ronan and a clear concern for Adam.

The Pig roared throughout the road as Blue and Gansey entered a conversation Ronan wasn’t particularly interested in, although he would contribute with a few remarks from time to time. Adam was quieter than usual, and Ronan stole a few glances at him, wondering whether he was eating enough food.

And then, just as Ronan had turned his attention to the conversation on the front seats, he felt Adam’s body pressed against his left arm.

His body instantly froze, and he rapidly turned his head to look at him. Adam was leaning against Ronan, head resting between the headrest and Ronan’s shoulder. His eyes were closed, his breathing soft and regular. 

Ronan was at once overly aware of the points of contact between them, of Adam’s warm skin against his own, of the hot air that gently left Adam’s lungs and blew over his shoulder and neck. Overly aware of Adam as a whole. The conversation had become a distant background noise. 

And then-

“Ronan?” it was Gansey’s voice.

Ronan jerked his head at him, startled. He was vaguely aware of something being said to him in an inquisitive tone, but he had no idea whatsoever of what it could have been.

“What’s that?” he asked, trying to sound casual as Adam _fucking_ Parrish leaned asleep against him.

He met Gansey’s eyes on the rearview mirror. Gansey was frowning.

“Ronan, is everything okay? Your face looks awfully flushed. Are you feeling unwell?” he said it in an impossibly clueless voice that only Gansey was capable of using.

Blue turned her head back, her eyes immediately darting from Ronan to Adam. And then she smiled slyly. A smile that rightfully should belong on Ronan’s lips. She returned her eyes to the road and a soft laugh escaped her lips.

Ronan was mortified at how transparent he had been to Blue. His pulse raced.

“What is it?” Gansey asked.

Blue looked at him, in disbelief at his confused expression. He was clearly waiting for an explanation, but instead Blue’s laugh just got louder. 

“Oh, Gansey, thank god you’re pretty” she finally said.

Ronan’s look darted towards Gansey, waiting for realization to dawn on his eyes. He held his breath. But then he realized there was something new and different on Gansey’s expression, and it wasn’t directed at him.

“Do you think I’m pretty?” Gansey said after a moment of silence. It looked like he was teasing Blue, as he usually did, but something in his voice seemed unusual and overly curious.

Ronan let out his breath, realizing they weren’t focused on him any longer. Blue blurted an answer, which also looked like teasing, but something on her voice sounded a lot like embarrassment. He wondered whether she was also blushing. 

Ronan’s attention on their banter was easily lost. He glanced back at Adam, who miraculously hadn’t woken up with all the commotion. He thought of waking him up or gently pulling himself to the side, but he couldn’t seem to move under the pressure of Adam’s body on his. Not because he wasn’t physically capable of doing it, but because it was Adam, and Ronan didn’t know whether he wanted to end their contact. Now that Gansey’s and Blue’s attention wasn’t over him, Ronan couldn’t care less for how it was too hot for touching, or how the touching in question made his face feel warm and his emotions too exposed.

Instead of pulling away, he decided to lay his head back as well, ready to pretend to look asleep once Parrish showed the slightest signs of waking up. He settled himself on the back seat as the Camaro roared behind him and Blue and Gansey now talked about something else entirely.

It was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> (Just wanted to say that I'm pretty sure Noah disappeared on purpose, when he realized Blue planned to sit on the front seat. Noah is the #1 pynch shipper, you can't change my mind) 
> 
> That's it, people, thanks for reading <3 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed it


End file.
